


Love Letter

by moodyeight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyeight/pseuds/moodyeight
Summary: Harry znajduje list pod swoim łóżkiem. Nie ma na nim nadawcy ani adresu zwrotnego. Jakby tego jeszcze było mało, jako jedyny widzi jego treść. Czy znajdzie osobę, która go napisała?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry po raz kolejny tego dnia sprawdzał, czy w jego kufrze czegoś nie brakowało. Następnego ranka miał jechać do Hogwartu. Wolał pojawić się przygotowany na kolejny rok. Ponownie przejrzał wszystkie szafki. Jednak nic w nich nie było. Pokój był w takim stanie w jakim go zastawał na początku każdych wakacji. Nieprzyjemny, mały, odpychający, ale przede wszystkim pusty. Westchnął i położył się na łóżku. Spoglądając w sufit odhaczył w myślach wszystkie miejsca, w których coś mogło zostać przez niego niezauważone. Ale nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na swoje żałosne odbicie w lustrze. Jego potargane włosy wyglądały jak zwykle, twarz miał raczej przeciętną. Nie mógł zdecydować, czy okulary go oszpecają czy dodają mu uroku. Ubranie miał szare, jak ściany pokoju. Materac, na którym leżał był nie grubszy od jego ręki, a pod nim ziała otchłań. Harry zerwał się z łóżka. Potknął się o własne stopy i upadł. Z dołu doszły go krzyki i narzekania wuja Vernona.  
  
-Czy ten szczeniak raz w życiu nie może być cicho?! Cały czas słyszę jakieś łomotanie z jego pokoju i mam już tego serdecznie dosyć!  
  
Harry wyobraził sobie nalaną, czerwoną twarz wuja i cicho parsknął śmiechem. Czekał, aż sytuacja się uspokoi, słuchając tubalnego głosu. Gdy monolog ustał, Harry przewrócił oczami.  
  
-Nawzajem wujaszku.- mruknął do siebie. Przeturlał się w stronę łóżka i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni. -Lumos.  
  
Delikatne, niebieskawe światło padło na podłogę. Wnęka pod łóżkiem byłą jedynym miejscem, do którego nie zaglądał przez całe wakacje. Nie był fanem sprzątania. Pyłki kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu, teraz widoczne. Harry rozejrzał się pod łóżkiem, ale nic nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Już miał wstawać, ale nagle w najodleglejszym kącie zauważył ciemny kawałek papieru. Był wsunięty za metalową nogę łóżka, widocznie musiał tam wpaść kiedy Harry rozpakowywał się dwa miesiące temu. Wpełznął głębiej pod łóżko. Ostrożnie wyjął kartkę zza stalowego pręta. Okazała się kopertą z czarnego, drogiego, grubego papieru. Obejrzał ją, ale nie miała nigdzie adresu czy nazwiska nadawcy. Ktoś musiał mu ją podrzucić. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. To mógł być wyjec albo psikus braci Weasley. Harry zawahał się, zawartość tajemniczej koperty była dla niego zagadką. Chciał ją poznać, ale jednocześnie bał się. W końcu prawdopodobnie podrzucił ją jakiś czarodziej. To, co było w środku, mogło być wszystkim. Westchnął. Nie mógł przekonać się co jest wewnątrz w inny sposób niż przez otworzenie jej. Wstrzymał oddech i powoli zaczął uchylać wieko koperty. Starał się robić to jak najdalej od twarzy jak to było możliwe. Różdżkę włożył między zęby, żeby mieć wolne ręce. Już teraz czuł, że wkrótce będzie żałował swojej decyzji. Koperta była całkowicie otwarta. Póki co nic z niej nie wypadło ani nie wyleciało. Nie był to więc wyjec. Wypuścił powietrze ustami. Pierwsza część była już za nim. Nie mógł się teraz wycofać. Znów nabrał powietrza i utkwił wzrok w kopercie. Włożył do niej dwa palce i wyciągnął idealnie białą, złożoną na pół kartkę, wykonaną z tego samego papieru co koperta. Odłożył kopertę na podłogę i przyjrzał się nowemu znalezisku. Biały kolor niemal świecił, pobudzany światłem różdżki. Harry delikatnie rozłożył kartkę, spodziewając się najgorszego. Jednak nic się nie stało. Cała strona była zapisana eleganckim pismem. Nie było podpisu, więc Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto był nadawcą. Jeszcze raz ostrożnie obejrzał kopertę. Kiedy nią poruszał, zapisana strona odbijała światło, zupełnie jakby była pokryta srebrem. Pod pewnym kątem napisy znikały całkowicie, zupełnie jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Harry postanowił przeczytać list.  
  
' _Piszę ten list, ponieważ nie jestem w stanie wyrazić moich myśli na głos. Możliwe, że nawet teraz moje słowa brzmią dla ciebie jak słowa szaleńca, osoby niezrównoważonej psychicznie. Nie wiń mnie za to, ja też w tym momencie nie czuję równowagi. Nie mam pewności, co się stanie, kiedy wręczę ci ten list. Nie wiem nawet, czy dam ci go osobiście. Pewnie stchórzę! Ale nie wiń mnie, bo sytuacja, w której się obecnie znajduję, jest dla mnie zupełnie nowa. Nowa i straszna. Boję się tego co pomyślisz, tego co możesz powiedzieć. Ale najbardziej boję się siebie. Zupełnie nie poznaję siebie, chociaż żyję ze sobą już 15 lat. Od naszego pierwszego spotkania coś między nami zaistniało. Może nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Muszę przyznać, że ja też. Ale w tym roku rzeczy zaczęły stawać się dla mnie jasne._ '  
  
coś między nami zaistniało coś między nami zaistniałocośmiędzynamizaistniałoCOŚMIĘDZYNAMIZAISTNIAŁO C O Ś Z A I S T N I A Ł O  
  
Harry nie mógł przestać powtarzać tych słów w myślach. Coś zaistniało? Miedzy nim a...? Od kogo był ten list? Co przełomowego wydarzyło się w tym roku? Może to ktoś z Gwardii Dumbledore’a? Harry pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. To chyba nie był list od Cho? Ale kto inny czuł coś do niego? Kto mógłby…?  
  
-ODZYWAJ SIĘ KIEDY KTOŚ CIĘ WOŁA GÓWNIARZU! -do pokoju wparował wuj Vernon. Gwałtownie wyrwany z zamyślenia Harry uderzył głową w łóżko. Syknął cicho i zaczął rozmasowywać bolące miejsce.  
  
-Co do diabła tam robisz?! -warknął Vernon. Harry szybko wepchnął kopertę w szparę między łóżkiem a ścianą, schował różdżkę i wyczołgał się spod łóżka. Otrzepał się z kurzu i spojrzał w kierunku wuja. Jego potężne ciało zajmowało niemal połowę maleńkiego pokoiku. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że pomieszczenie diametralnie się skurczyło. Twarz wuja była czerwona jak zwykle. Tym razem jednak była dodatkowo pomarszczona, co prawdopodobnie miało wyrażać złość.  
  
-Odpowiadaj. -warknął wuj. Widocznie stracił już cierpliwość. Rozkojarzony umysł Harrego momentalnie wrócił na odpowiednie tory.  
  
-Szukałem moich skarpetek. -odpowiedział niewinnie. Przed oczami pojawił mu się list i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Wuj zgromił go wzrokiem.  
  
-Nie szczerz się. Petunia kazała ci wynieść śmieci. Lepiej, żebym nie musiał tu znowu przychodzić. -wysyczał. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby sprawdzając, czy Harry nie robi nic, do czego mógłby się przyczepić i nie znajdując nic godnego uwagi, trzasnął drzwiami. Przytłumiony odgłos jego głośnych kroków rozległ się na schodach, a po chwili znów słychać było szum telewizora. Harry odetchnął i usiadł na łóżku. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na list, po czym przytulił go do siebie i położył się, wpatrując się w sufit. Był na świecie ktoś, kto coś do niego czuł. W dodatku mógł być bliżej niż mu się wydawało.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ron! Zaczekaj! -krzyczał raz po raz zdyszany Harry. Razem z rudowłosym przyjacielem przedzierał się przez zatłoczony peron. Chociaż nie mógł złapać oddechu, jego płuca zdecydowanie się skurczyły, nogi nie chciały biec, a prawa ręka była poobijana od klatki Hedwigi, za nic w świecie nie oddałby tej chwili za żadną inną. Po plecach przechodziły mu dreszcze, adrenalina krążyła w żyłach. Miał zaczerwienione policzki i spocone czoło, a okulary ślizgały mu się na nosie. Cóż to była za frajda! Ron odwrócił się, jego twarz odzwierciedlała wszystko to, co czuł Harry. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Błogie szczęście wypełniało ich obaj. Radość buzowała w Harrym. W końcu dał jej upust, śmiejąc się głośno i szczerze. Zaczął przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę, powodując tym wzburzenie sowy i niebezpieczne trzęsienie się pakunków. Ludzie oglądali się za nim, Hedwiga pohukiwała wesoło, a on nucił pod nosem, bo nic, naprawdę nic nie mogło popsuć tego dnia.

Dzisiaj był 1 września. Wszyscy uczniowie wracali do szkoły po wakacjach, czarodzieje jak i mugole. Niektórzy z większym zapałem, inni z mniejszym. Ale on cieszył się najbardziej ze wszystkich. Nic nie równało się z uczuciem opuszczania nieprzyjaznego domu Dursleyów i wyruszania w drogę do Hogwartu. Miejsca, które zawsze ciepło go witało. Miejsca, które mógł nazwać prawdziwym domem. Na samą myśl poczuł miłe mrowienie w brzuchu.

Już z daleka dojrzał kręconą czuprynę Hermiony. Rozglądała się nerwowo, kręcąc się to w lewo, to w prawo. Kiedy spostrzegła Rona, ulga przemknęła przez jej twarz. Zaraz jednak zastąpiła ją irytacja. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Harry zdążył zobaczyć, była książka śmigająca w stronę głowy Rona. Potem nie widział już nic, bowiem wbił się w czarną ścianę. Ścianą okazał się nikt inny tylko Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Obydwaj upadli, kufer Harrego wylądował na ziemi, a klatka Hedwigi potoczyła się w nieznanym kierunku.

Świat zwolnił. Ludzie sunęli przed siebie. Dźwięki były przytłumione, niskie. Zupełnie jakby istnieli tylko oni. Harry zerknął na Malfoya. Blondyn pocierał głowę, krzywiąc się. Obejrzał swoje dłonie. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Później sprawdził stan swoich spodni. Wreszcie spojrzał na Harrego. Ten zmrużył oczy, kuląc się ze strachu. W każdej chwili mógł spaść na niego grad przezwisk. Jednak cisza przeciągała się.

-Uważaj jak łazisz, Potter. -syknął Malfoy. Jego głos przeciął powietrze, dzwoniąc w uszach Harrego. W tym momencie czas przyspieszył i wszystko, jakby obudzone ze snu, zaczęło dziać się nagle. Crabbe i Goyle rzucili się, żeby pomóc wstać Draco. Hermiona i Ron znikąd pojawili się u stóp Harrego i już ciągneli go za ręce, stawiając go na nogach. Ron podniósł jego kufer, Hermiona skądś przyniosła klatkę Hedwigi. Wszystko wokół pędziło, ale on i Draco stali w miejscu, wpatrując się w siebie. Powoli zaczynały do niego docierać dźwięki.Słyszał stłumiony głos Hermiony. Nie mógł się jednak przemóc, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Niebieskie tęczówki Draco zamroziły go, zamroziły czas. Słyszał jednak, jak Hermiona i Ron kłócą się o coś z Crabbem i Goylem. Wysoki dźwięk zaczął wypełniać jego uszy. Piszczenie narastało, a razem z nim głosy z otoczenia. Całą siłą woli jaką posiadał, przerwał kontakt wzrokowy z Draco. Zamknął oczy i pocierając je, potrząsnął głową. Razem z tym delikatnym ruchem wrócił do niego dźwięk.

-Nic ci nie jest Harry? Harry? -głos Hermiony rozlegał się zaraz przy jego uchu. Spojrzał na nią. Starał się unikać wzroku blondyna stojącego przed nim. -Co wyście mu zrobili?! Harry? Harry?!

Błądził wzrokiem po zmartwionej twarzy przyjaciółki. -To on biegł jak jakiś popapraniec i wpadł na Draco. Czy nie tak było? -spytał niskim głosem Crabbe, patrząc na Goyle'a. Ten pokiwał głową, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Draco. Blondyn jednak uparcie wpatrywał się w zdezorientowanego Harrego. Ten złapał za wózek i zaczął go pchać, starając się jak najszybciej opuścić tę grupkę. Ale jego ruchy były powolne i ociężałe.

-Nic mi nie jest Hermiona. Chodźmy już. Ucieknie nam pociąg. -wymamrotał. Znów spróbował pchać wózek. W tym momencie poczuł łaskotanie w nosie, a chwilę później smak krwi w ustach.

-Och Harry! Ty krwawisz! -jęknęła Hermiona i szybko podała mu chusteczkę naprędce wygrzebaną z kieszeni. Harry przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i przyłożył sobie do nosa. Trójce ślizgonów rozszerzyły się oczy. Crabbe skrzywił się, a Goyle pobladł. Obrzydzał ich widok krwi. Nogi Goyle'a zaczęły mięknąć. Szybko oparł się na Crabbie, żeby uniknąć kompromitacji. Odkąd pamiętał krew odpychała go. W tym czasie gryfoni zaczęli się oddalać. Ron zabrał Harremu wózek, a Hermiona delikatnie popychała go, cały czas trzymając rękę na jego plecach. Tylko raz odwróciła się, żeby rzucić trójce chłopców gardzące spojrzenie.

-Potter to pizda. Jeden upadek i już krew tryska z niego jak z konewki. -zagrzmiał głos Crabbe'a. Spojrzał na Goyle'a i obaj się zaśmiali. -Nie to co ty, Dra--

-Cisza. Zamknij się wreszcie. Przestań. Mówić. -przerwał mu Draco, warcząc. Zgromił ich spojrzeniem, po czym oddalił się. Zaraz pobiegli za nim, ale on odpędził ich ręką. -Chcę być sam. Znajdźcie sobie osobny przedział. Won.

Jego sylwetka w czarnym garniturze wmieszała się w tłum i po chwili zniknęła całkowicie. Crabbe i Goyle wymienili się spojrzeniami. Chłopcy niemal jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami i powlekli się w stronę pociągu. Draco zachowywał się dziwnie, ale nie dla nich było zastanawianie się nad znaczeniem jego czynów. Przyjmowali je po prostu takie, jakie były.

-Pochyl się Harry. Inaczej krew zacznie spływać ci do gardła. I wydmuchaj nos. Musisz pozbyć się zakrzepów. Zaraz przyniosę jakiś ręcznik i zrobię ci zimny okład, a ty Ron pilnuj, żeby nie zemdlał. -Hermiona jak zwykle zorganizowana panowała nad sytuacją. Teraz wybiegła z przedziału, zaaferowana. Ron wypuścił powietrze. Oparł się o drzwi i założył ręce za głowę.

-Nareszcie sobie poszła. -zaśmiał się. Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i spojrzał na niego. -Nie podnoś głowy Harry! -zakrzyknął Ron, naśladując głos Hermiony. Zachichotał z własnego żartu. Harry znów słabo się uśmiechnął, po czym wydmuchał nos w świeżą chusteczkę. Nadal trzymając opuszczoną głowę, wypluł krew do przygotowanej wcześniej miski. Zatkał nos palcami i przełknął ślinę.

-Zjadłbym teraz czekoladową żabę. -westchnął. Rozbawiony Ron znów zachichotał. Harremu przypomniała się podróż pociągiem w trzeciej klasie. To wtedy zaatakował go dementor, a profesor Lupin dał mu czekoladę. Teraz też czuł się słabo, ale było to nic w porównaniu z oszołomieniem, które wywołał dementor. Harry wrócił myślami do sytuacji na peronie. Nie był jednak długo sam na sam z myślami, ponieważ drzwi rozwarły się i do przedziału wkroczyła Hermiona.

-Harry, miałeś się pochylić! Ron! Dlaczego go nie pilnowałeś! Harry pochyl się, mam ręcznik. -zakomenderowała Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się. Ron znów opowiedział żart, za co dostał mokrym ręcznikiem po głowie. Po chwili Harremu też się dostało. Zaczęli śmiać się i ganiać po przedziale. Twarz Dracona wyleciała mu z głowy. Teraz był tutaj i śmiał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.


	3. Chapter 3

Znajdował się w stanie całkowitego odrętwienia. Nie był w stanie poruszyć żadnym mięśniem, a mimo tego sunął do przodu. Wyraźnie czuł opływające go chłodne fale. Pulsowały, nakładały się na siebie, tworząc zimniejsze i cieplejsze impulsy. Świat przed jego oczami był niewyraźny, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dryfował w morzu ciemnego dymu. Był w nim zanurzony do pasa. Nie czuł dna, nie czuł stóp. Miał watę w mózgu, która momentami najeżała się kolcami. Był ociężały, ale jednocześnie czuł się lekki. Przejmująca cisza wwiercała mu się w uszy. Nagle, daleko przed sobą zauważył sylwetkę człowieka. Ciemna plama wyraźnie odznaczała się na tle światła. Światła? Harry nie mógł dojrzeć jego źródła, ale przed chwilą na pewno go tam nie było. Wyzierało zza wysokiego mężczyzny, tworząc wokół niego migoczącą obramówkę. Nagle coś zakłóciło czystość bieli. Dodatkowy cień, mrugnięcie oka i już go nie było. Harry znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki od ciemnej sylwetki, gdy błysk światła przemknął obok jego ucha. Usłyszał tylko cichy gwizd. Wtem sylwetka mężczyzny zaczęła się na niego walić. Cień przygniótł go swoim ciężarem. Harry próbował go złapać. Kolejny gwizd. Błysk przeszywający powietrze. Nie udało mu się. Ciało spadło pod jego nogi i pochłonął je cień.

-Harry! -to Ron krzyczał. Harry zerwał się z fotela. Miał ciarki na całym ciele. Pot spływał mu po plecach. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Nadal był w przedziale. -Harry! Pociąg już stoi! Musimy wysiadać, bo nie zostaną dla nas żadne powozy! Szybciej!

Ah. Tak. Jechał pociągiem do Hogwartu. Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Jednak przed chwilą był gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie zdążył. Nie zdążył czegoś zrobić. Nadal czuł przenikający chłód.

-Harry? Wszystko w porządku? -spytał Ron, stojąc w drzwiach przedziału i patrząc na Harrego. Znał go wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że takie zachowanie może oznaczać tylko coś złego.

-Nie, raczej… O co pytałeś? -odparł rozkojarzony Harry. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie snu, chociaż dopiero co się obudził. Im bardziej starał się przywołać obraz, który widział przed chwilą, tym bardziej się on oddalał. Powoli odzyskiwał czucie w nogach, resztki zimnego odrętwienia opuszczały jego ciało. Ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach i w tym momencie był już z powrotem. Wyjrzał przez okno. Zdążył zauważyć plecy ostatnich osób opuszczających peron.

-Szybko, Ron! Inaczej naprawdę nie zdążymy! -krzyknął Harry i wybiegł z przedziału. Ron rzucił mu ostatnie zdumione spojrzenie, po czym wzruszył ramionami i pobiegł za oddalającą się ciemną burzą włosów. Z drugiej strony znał Harrego na tyle, żeby zupełnie przywyknąć do tego typu sytuacji.

 

 

Wpadli do Wielkiej Sali w chwili, kiedy ostatnie osoby zajmowały miejsca. Harry odruchowo zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Dumbledore obserwował go zza okularów. Obrazy ze snu uderzyły w niego z niespodziewaną siłą. Zachwiał się. Powróciły do niego dezorientacja i strach. Poczuł odór dymu w nozdrzach. Zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami, kiedy Dyrektor niezauważalnie skinął głową. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że zauważył na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu, ale mężczyzna już patrzył w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów. Ponura, wzbierająca w nim fala opadła równie gwałtownie jak się pojawiła. Trwało to dosłownie kilka sekund, nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć i już było po wszystkim. Nadal lekko zdziwiony usiadł przy stole. Mimo tego, że przed chwilą go czuł, nadal nie mógł przypomnieć sobie snu. Jego myśli goniły jedna za drugą. Próbował przywołać obraz, który dopiero co widział, jednak zobaczył tylko ciemność. Nie potrafił rozrzedzić  duszącej mgły, która przesłaniała obraz. Tłem dla jego myśli była przytłumiona przemowa Dumbledore'a. Słyszał jego głos, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Zagłębił się w ciemne morze wyściełające umysł. Forsował kolejne fale usilnie pchające go do tyłu. Z transu wyrwał go szczęk naczyń. Poderwał głowę. Napotkał wzrok jasnowłosego Ślizgona. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Draco szybko odwrócił się, nagle zajęty rozmową. Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Ale zauważył, że na stole znajdowały się już talerze z potrawami, na widok których poczuł burczenie w brzuchu. Po raz kolejny tego dnia odrzucił niewygodne myśli na rzecz tu i teraz. Nałożył sobie pełen talerz i dopiero kiedy zaspokoił pierwszy głód, włączył się do rozmowy przyjaciół. Nie widział ich całe wakacje i musiał nadrobić zaległości dotyczące wydarzeń w świecie magii. Słuchał opowieści i śmiał się z żartów, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że przez całą kolację na jego twarzy lądował wzrok właściciela bladoniebieskich tęczówek.

 

Kiedy grupa przyjaciół wróciła z kolacji, żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na sen. Mieli sobie zbyt dużo do powiedzenia. Nie widzieli się całe dwa miesiące! Ron opowiadał o meczu, na który zabrał go tata. Hermiona entuzjazmowała się wyjazdem do Francji i wycieczką po Szkocji. Natomiast Harry siedział i słuchał, bo jego życie podczas wakacji było niezwykle monotonne. Wstawał codziennie rano, by stać się ofiarą prześladowania Dudleya i jego paczki. Resztę dnia spędzał w parku lub na placu zabaw, bo i co innego miał robić sam w małym miasteczku. Na noc wracał do znienawidzonego domu, do swojego małego pokoju i leżał na łóżku tak długo, aż jego oczy same się nie zamknęły. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, wiódł naprawdę smutny żywot. Tylko Hogwart był światełkiem na końcu tego okropnego tunelu. Hogwart, a w nim jego przyjaciele.

-A ty co robiłeś w wakacje Harry? -głos Hermiony wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Teraz uwaga wszystkich była zwrócona na niego. Zaczerwienił się, bo właściwie nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

-Ja… -zaczął, rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego uwagę zwrócił plik czystych kopert leżących na stoliku przy drzwiach, gotowych do wysłania. -Nie uwierzycie! -wykrzyknął i pobiegł do dormitorium chłopców, bowiem przypomniało mu się jedno niesamowite wydarzenie, o którym mógłby opowiedzieć. Otworzył swój kufer i zaczął wyrzucać z niego ubrania. Na samym dnie leżała czarna koperta. Harry delikatnie podniósł ją i biegiem wrócił do przyjaciół. Jednak na ostatnim stopniu schodów zawahał się. Chyba jednak nie chciał pokazywać im listu. W końcu to była dość prywatna sprawa. Ale było już za późno. Przyjaciele patrzyli na niego z zachęcającymi uśmiechami. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do nich, nadal niepewny tego, co robi.

-Ale obiecajcie mi, że nikomu nie powiecie. To bardzo dla mnie ważne. -powiedział cicho, ale z siłą w głosie. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie. Nagle spoważnieli i kiwając głowami, oboje obiecali zachować tajemnicę Harrego. Chłopak usiadł między nimi, głęboko odetchnął i wyciągnął list z koperty. Podał go Hermionie, a ta rozłożyła go i razem z Ronem wpatrywali się w niego dobrą chwilę. Harry zaczynał się denerwować, kiedy nagle Ron parsknął śmiechem. Skonsternowany Harry uniósł brwi. Co było śmiesznego w szczerym wyznaniu, które otrzymał?

-To żart, prawda? Dobrze ci się udał. -powiedział rozbawiony Ron. Hermiona odwróciła kartkę kilka razy, patrzyła na nią z każdej strony, nawet pod światło. -To jest ta twoja wielka tajemnica? "Obiecajcie!". Brzmiałeś jak jakiś nawiedzony! -wciąż żartował Ron. Harry nic  z tego nie rozumiał.

-Nic tutaj nie ma, Harry. Ta kartka jest pusta. -delikatnie powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się współczująco. Widziała, że Harry był zdezorientowany. Domyśliła się, że to nie był żart. -Może ktoś napisał do ciebie znikającym tuszem? Takim, który ulatnia się po przeczytaniu listu. -dodała Hermiona, próbując jakoś pocieszyć Harrego. Szturchnęła śmiejącego się Rona w żebra. Ten zgiął się wpół i jęknął z bólu, jego mina natychmiast zrzedła. Posłał dziewczynie urażone spojrzenie. Hermiona jeszcze raz obejrzała list po czym oddała kartkę Harremu. Czyli jedyna ciekawa historia jego wakacji była zwykłym żartem? Spojrzał na biały kartonik. Nagle zauważył błysk, wywołany ruchem ręki Hermiony. Szybko wyrwał jej list i spojrzał na niego. Cała strona była zapisana, tak samo jak poprzednio. Czyżby to przyjaciele robili mu żart? Wybuchnął śmiechem. Spojrzał na nich, ale nie śmiali się razem z nim. Wyglądali raczej na zmartwionych.

-Udało wam się mnie nabrać! Przez chwilę naprawdę myślałem, że tekst zniknął. -powiedział Harry z ulgą.

-Harry, my nie żartowaliśmy. Tutaj nic nie ma.

-Przecież widzę, że jest! Cała strona tekstu! -wybuchnął Harry. Zbliżył się do Hermiony i pokazał jej list, ale ona pomachała głową na boki.

-Nic tu nie ma. Przykro mi.

-No przecież jest! Jak możecie tego nie widzieć! -Harry zaczynał się denerwować. Powoli miał dość tego żartu. -Cała strona tekstu! -powtarzał.

-Harry, przestań. To już nie jest śmieszne. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz opowiadać żadnej historii. Ale już tego nie ciągnij. Ja idę spać, dobranoc. -powiedziała Hermiona i wyszła. Ron wymamrotał ciche dobranoc i też wymknął się do dormitorium. Wtedy Harry zauważył, że byli ostatnimi osobami w pokoju wspólnym. A teraz został zupełnie sam. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na list. Wyraźnie widział słowa nakreślone czarnym atramentem. Przechylił list na bok i srebrny połysk przykrył zawartość, zupełnie jak w mugolskich puzzlach trójwymiarowych. Może to dlatego Hermiona nie mogła zobaczyć treści? Harry próbował przekonać sam siebie. W końcu i on powlekł się do łóżka.

 

Leżał na materacu i wpatrywał się w sufit. Może to i dobrze, że przyjaciele nie zobaczyli treści listu? W ten sposób miał go tyko dla siebie. Był sam na sam ze swoim listem, bo tylko on mógł go przeczytać. Ale z drugiej strony, ktoś go musiał napisać. Nie mógłby tego zrobić, nie widząc słow. Znikający tusz odpadał, bo Harry nadal go widział. Nie znał żadnych zaklęć, które działały w ten sposób. Postanowił pójść do biblioteki następnego dnia i dowiedzieć się czegoś na ten temat. Jutro wypadała sobota, więc miał cały dzień dla siebie. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na list, po czym odłożył go na szafkę. Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

 

 

 


End file.
